LeBlanc X Ezreal: True Love
by beakerboi66
Summary: What does it really mean to love someone? Ezreal is captured by the genius we all know (LeBlanc). But what happens thereafter, I shan't tell you. What really happens? Well, that is up to your interpretation. A year in the making, please do enjoy this short story.


LeBlanc X Ezreal: True Love

 _For K.C._

The coals in the furnace crepitated and hissed. An ember was carried out by a rolling wind and eventually landed on Ezreal's bare chest. It seared his flesh; his heart beat faster, and faster, until his eyelids spread apart and his muscles flexed against the chains securing him. Limpid vision was a challenge, but he scanned his surroundings and tried to make sense of where he was. The walls were comprised of a fine, red-colored masonry. There was an abundance of strange instruments sprawled about, including a cart with a wooden triangular object pointing upwards. It was too surreal, and he decided he had no clue what was going on. He felt lost for the first time in his life. Sweat dripped off his chin. The furnace's voice raised as another blast of wind hurled itself through the chamber, laying a bombardment of glowing embers atop Ezreal's toned body. He fidgeted around with his hands and feet, but every time it seemed like one chain might slip off, it suddenly felt even tighter. "What the heck?!"

"My chains too tight for you? Awwh... Too bad."

A female voice had slithered out of the shadows like a snake, and Ezreal could not discern its provenance. "All right, joke's over. Let me go, and I might consider giving my autograph."

"Hmm, let me think about that…I accept!"

"You do?" Ezreal winced as two chains abruptly appeared out of thin air, each one holding an object in front of him.

"Look, this is my favorite Ezzy jacket and I would like you to sign it."

"Ezzy…" he grumbled under his breath. With a long, steady sigh, he leaned forward and grabbed the pencil held by the left chain using his teeth, twisted towards the stolen jacket, and trepidatiously signed his name. "Satisfied?"

"Maybe."

The chains shot backwards into the darkness. Ezreal waited, feeling the cold of the smooth, marble floor against his bottom and the sting of the sparks flying out of the giant furnace some six meters away. "Hey? Let me go?" Grimacing, he looked around the room for something to break the chains with. The chains were golden, and they gave a vibrancy to the gloom. Ezreal dragged them around, twitching and turning in all directions. In the next moment, the same soft female voice creeped out of the darkness again.

"Look, Ezzy Wezzy, lying is like ninety five percent of what I do. There's no escape from this place. You're mine now. Ahahahahaha!"

Ezreal got up and stood as tall as he could, flexing every muscle in his petite body. "Well then, can I at least see what my master looks like? Why don't you come out of that…darkness, and…be less creepy?"

"Be careful with your words. You wouldn't want to annoy me…"

The straps around Ezreal's wrists and ankles constricted, and sharp cries echoed inside the chamber. "OWWW! Whatever this is, make it stop! Arrggh!" The superhuman bones in his wrists and ankles nearly reached breaking point, and he clumsily collapsed on the floor.

LeBlanc commanded the straps to stop constricting and kicked the passed out prisoner in the stomach. "Wake up! I did NOT say you could sleep!"

"Aah…AH! Stop it, you crazy…" Ezreal froze. He found himself gazing upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, silky, blue-colored hair, a small but perfectly curved figure, and was wearing a bizarre outfit.

"Finish your sentence?"

"Museum…"

"Uuh?"

"You belong in a museum… You're that gorgeous."

"Awwwh! Ezzy Wezzy, you're too cute. I was about to kick you again, but instead you can kiss my feet."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ezreal smiled and turned himself up on all fours and leaned down, pecking her foot several times. She was wearing black high heels, black lingerie, a big magician coat, and a top hat. "Lips next?"

"Get in line, kiddo!" LeBlanc giggled. "Oh, and, you shall refer to me only as Empress. Failure to do so will result in punishment."

"Sure, lady."

LeBlanc's eyes turned red, and her eyebrows wiggled up and down before cementing into a V. The chains restraining Ezreal pulled him down into the floor. "Do you know where you are?"

"Kidding! Agh!" Ezreal moved his head to the side, letting his smooth, yellow hair brush around her ankles. "Empress, I bet I can relieve some of that tension you've got going on."

"What tension? Ha?"

Ezreal felt the chains loosen, and he picked his head up off the floor and stared up at his kidnapper. Then, he stared at her legs. He crouched down, leaning forward and kissing her right thigh. His hands caressed up her legs and gently squeezed her round ass.

LeBlanc's head twitched forward. "Thirsty boy…" She snatched up patches of Ezreal's golden hair in her hands and flexed her impressive biceps before violently pulling his head upwards and firmly pressing his mouth into her panties.

"That's right, you little bitch, suck my dick," LeBlanc smirked. She clenched harder on his hair and playfully thrusted her hips against his face, trying not to break out with laughter at how submissive her new slave had become.

Ezreal feverishly kissed her pussy through the fabric and allowed his hands to slide underneath her panties and squeeze.

"Boy…" LeBlanc bit her lip.

His eyes caught hers with an intensity he did not know he had, and he noticed his paws had already pulled her panties down to her knees.

She blushed as he gently kissed and nibbled her exposed pussy, and her hips started to instinctively roll forward.

Ezreal pushed his tongue up her wet love tunnel, and he felt LeBlanc's grip on his hair get even fiercer.

Before long, the air was steeped in melodious moans. Ezreal was genuinely enjoying the activity, but he knew that this was likely the only chance of escape he would get. Her guard was down, and he had to act. Whilst lapping LeBlanc's pussy, he carefully slid his knees off the floor and planted both feet underneath himself, legs collapsed. Next, he felt up her ass, thighs, and lower back and fastened his grip on the sides of her waist. Without hesitation, Ezreal sprung the trap.

LeBlanc was caught unawares as she found herself being lifted into the air by a jumping Ezreal, his hands tightly clenching her sides. "Whaaa?! Whaaaat?!" In a panic, she commanded the chains connected to Ezreal's wrists and ankles to retract with full power. Almost instantly, she realized her mistake, but it was too late; Ezreal had let go, and he had positioned himself directly above her.

Ezreal was pulled into LeBlanc, and he struck her head with his own to prevent her from withdrawing her command. They were both jerked downwards.

LeBlanc felt her skull and spine crack against the floor.

Ezreal stared down at her. "This is not what I wanted…Sorry." He noticed the straps were no longer tight, and he could slip out of them with ease. He searched the dead body, looking for clues as to where his gauntlet might be.

"Looking for this?"

Ezreal twirled around, and his jaw fell. It was LeBlanc, and she was holding his magic gauntlet in her hand. "But…But…You…Were…" He stared down at the dead LeBlanc and then back up at the alive one.

"Silly boy. That was my clone. Muwahahahahahaha! Ahahahaahahah!"

"That gauntlet is mine. Hand it over."

"Ezzy…" LeBlanc giggled, and the large staff she held in her right hand glowed brightly. She grinned, tilting her head. "You broke my clone, even after she was so nice to you…I'm going to have to punish you."

A blinding purple light came out of her staff. Ezreal tried to resist, but his entire body felt as if it were on fire, and his consciousness moved out of reach.

"Uggh…What…Did…You…Do…" Ezreal got up off the floor, but he felt dizzy and stumbled back down on his butt.

"I let a drop of my patented weakness potion fall on your skin while you were knocked out," LeBlanc replied. "You won't be much stronger than a little girl from now on. You already look like one, though, so it's fine."

Ezreal blushed. "W-what? I don't…"

"Oh, come now. Of course you do." LeBlanc sneered. "You're so petite and feminine. I believed you would make for a good toy, but after witnessing what you did to my clone…"

"Sorry, Empress." Ezreal stared down at her black high heels, cheeks reddening further.

"I don't care if you're sorry. I've executed slaves for far less." LeBlanc paced around Ezreal in a circle.

"I'll do whatever you want, Empress…"

She slowed down and stopped behind her new boy toy, her hands grasping tightly onto his shoulders, and her nails digging into his skin. She arched her back and leaned forward, her mouth but a centimeter from his ear.

"Two choices," she whispered stringently. "Execution––or, punishment."

Ezreal shivered and swallowed, nearly choking on his words. "Punishment, Empress."

"I can't hear you."

"Please punish me, Empress."

"That's more like it."

"Uhm…" Ezreal nervously fidgeted around, unsure of what to expect. He heard a loud click and twisted his upper body to see what LeBlanc was doing. His eyes widened; she was wearing a pink strap-on, and it looked to be at least 8" long. Her face was void of expression.

She stabbed her nails back into his shoulders, this time digging them in, until blood started running down his back.

Despite the pain, Ezreal was too afraid to do more than whimper.

She then sat down behind him, pressing her needlessly large rod against his spine. Her hands wormed through his armpits, and she ran her nails down his chest, stopping at his abdomen before softly scraping them back up.

"Empress?"

"Yes?"

"I'm an anal virgin…"

LeBlanc fought back a rising urge to laugh. "Oh, hmm, I see." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed his small body, her boobs squishing against his shoulder blades.

Ezreal could not help but moan from her embrace.

Her left hand enveloped his throat and constricted whilst she began to gently kiss and nibble on his neck.

Ezreal struggled to breathe; her iron grip only lessened each time he got close to suffocating.

LeBlanc let herself fall flat on the floor. Her firm hold of his throat kept him pressed snugly on top of her. She reached down with her right hand and squeezed his right ass cheek, all the while she chewed his neck harder and choked his throat even more intensely. His cock looked rock-hard erect, but she ignored it completely.

LeBlanc let go of his throat. She slid her hands under his ass and lifted him up, the tip of the strap-on poking against his hole. To secure her victim, she locked her ankles around his and spread her legs, and then spread his ass cheeks apart in her hands before pulling him down and penetrating his balloon knot.

Ezreal whimpered in pain as the first inch of her pink cock deflowered his tight anus.

She pulled harder, forcing the strap-on up his rectum.

Ezreal felt his anus stretch and rip apart. "Aah!"

LeBlanc's left hand reclaimed its hold of his throat, and her right hand clutched his balls. The twin snakes attacked their prey as LeBlanc's powerful hips thrusted every inch of her joystick up inside of him. She bit into his neck as hard as she could, snapping off skin. Hot blood spurted out of the wound; she smiled as it hit her face. She then proceeded to suck his neck, and the pace of her hip thrusts quickened.

Ezreal whined and moaned with what little breath he had to spare. He was running out of oxygen, and this time LeBlanc's chokehold was only getting stronger. Amidst his silent panic, he felt his balls nearly rupture in her hand, and the pain in his rectum got sharper and sharper as she thrusted even harder.

Blood trickled out of his violated asshole which worked as lube for LeBlanc to fuck him even harder. She was overcome with excitement and moaned, clenching his throat and balls even harder whilst thrusting as hard as she could, causing blood to gush out. She bit into the exposed tendons in his neck, and Ezreal's eyes rolled into the back of his head as cum shot out of his aching cock.

Ezreal woke to find himself chained to a wall by his wrists. The chains did not seem to have any magical properties, but instead were made of simple iron. The stone felt rough against his back. He noticed the furnace was directly facing him again, but this time he was farther away and consequently safe from the embers and sparks. He also noticed that the dungeon was now illuminated by torches along the walls.

Ezreal attempted to get up off the floor, but it was too painful of a venture. His whole body felt sore. "Why…Why me…"

LeBlanc strolled in, carrying a black duffel bag. "Good morning, slave!"

"Uhm…Good morning, Empress…" Ezreal shivered in fear. He noticed a tiny piece of metal sticking out of her panties, but he decided not to say anything.

"Stand up."

"Empress, everything hurts, and, uhm, since I got through the punishment, could I be allowed to rest for a bit?"

"What are you talking about? The punishment was interrupted by you passing out on me, or do you not remember?"

"Oh…You mean it's not over?"

"No, it is not. Now, get on your feet. And you forgot to address me as Empress–the next time you forget will be your last."

Ezreal tried desperately to stand.

LeBlanc let out a sigh and grabbed his shoulder and waist, pulling him up.

"Thank you, Empress."

"You're welcome." She prodded his left nipple with her index finger, rubbing in a circular motion.

Ezreal immediately felt blood rush down into his cock.

LeBlanc detected his erection as it raised itself close to her legs, and she leaned her hips backwards so as not to touch it. "Happy to see me?"

Ezreal blushed. "Y-yes, Empress."

LeBlanc eyed his nipple hungrily, leaning her head down. She wrapped her lips around it and delicately sucked. Next, she pinched his other nipple with two fingers and sucked harder, forcing a moan and an even stiffer cock out of her plaything.

Abruptly, LeBlanc pulled back and took the tiny metal object out of her panties. It was a miniature pair of iris scissors. She opened them and pressed the shiny, sharp blades around his left nipple.

Ezreal had half-expected to be maimed, but the terror he felt now was previously all but unknown to him. He started shaking uncontrollably.

"You are so very cute," she said with a wide smile. "Don't move."

"Y-y-y-yes Empress…"

LeBlanc's fingers started to squeeze, and she watched closely as the blades collapsed, his hard nipple swelling up in-between them.

Ezreal's pupils shrank as the cold steel began to slice through, prompting bright red blood to stream down his chest. "Aahhhh!"

She used more strength, and the blood-covered blades cut deeper. The bleeding accelerated, several torrents running down his entire figure. The blades were inside him now. LeBlanc's eyes fixed onto his as she gave him a fiendish smirk. She channeled even more power into her hand, flexing her bicep.

Ezreal felt the pain permeate throughout his chest as the tiny blades finally closed, separating his nipple from his body. Blood spurted all over. "Aaaahhh! It hurts, Empress!"

"If you pass out again, I will chop off your head!"

"Yes, Empress…"

LeBlanc reached into the duffel bag, taking out a surgical scalpel.

"Empress, p-please w-w-wait, uhm, I–dmm"

LeBlanc pressed the palm of her hand on his mouth. "You will speak only when spoken to, understand? Parfait." She released her hand, twiddling the scalpel in the other.

Ezreal stared at the floor, feeling embarrassed.

She pinched his remaining nipple hard and pulled it towards her, and she then sat the razor-sharp blade atop it. Her index finger skillfully guided the downward force as she sawed back and forth with the scalpel, quickly severing his flesh.

"Aah…." Ezreal tried to relax, supposing that nipples were not really that important to have.

LeBlanc tilted her head, peaking under his drooping hair. The scalpel was almost all the way through his nipple now, but she slowed down her movements. "Aww... You're so adorable!"

Ezreal let out a quiet moan as the blade gradually finished slicing through the rest of his nipple. Blood trickled out of the wound and ran down his chest and abdomen.

LeBlanc reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a pair of vice-grips. She smiled devilishly at him. "Open your mouth."

Ezreal obeyed her command, his eyes fixated on the device she held in her hand.

She turned the knob to separate the metal jaws and then positioned them around one of his front teeth. "Hold still." She turned the knob again, his tooth becoming eclipsed. Finally, she gripped the locking mechanism and squeezed, forcing the jaws to snap firmly onto her quarry, thus achieving a death grip on his tooth.

Ezreal winced in pain, closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes, bitch," she commanded.

His eyes slowly opened. She grabbed the back of his head and leaned into him, her face just a few inches from his. She began to pull, compelling new whimpers. She pulled harder.

"Aahh!"

"Does that hurt?" LeBlanc pulled even harder. His tooth began to separate from his gum and blood spurted out.

"Aahhhh!"

"Hurt for me!" She used even more power and ripped the tooth from his mouth. Red wine leaked from his new hole. She let the tooth fall to the floor and re-locked the clamp on another tooth. Again, she began to pull, but Ezreal turned his head away from her, attempting to resist. Tears strolled down his face.

"There, there," LeBlanc whispered. "I guess I can only imagine the pain of having all your teeth ripped out."

Ezreal froze still. He turned back to face her, staring with disbelief at her jovial expression, and shook his head in a panic. "Nnnmm! Nuhhh!"

She responded with a smile and a nod. "Oh yes... All of them."

LeBlanc ignored his tears and screams of pain as she spent the next better part of an hour ripping out the rest of his teeth. Blood was all over his mouth, neck, and chest, as well as her right hand and arm.

Ezreal now had but one tooth left in his mouth. He no longer had enough strength to stand on his own, but she held him up with her left hand, her arm wrapped around him from under his right shoulder. She was snugly pressed against him with his back being pressed against the wall. "Nuumm…" Ezreal produced fresh tears as blood rushed out of his wounds.

LeBlanc moaned softly as the red fluid was sandwiched in-between their bodies, and an assortment of wet squeaks could be heard as she squished her chest harder into his. "One more, okay?" she whispered whilst caressing the back of his head.

He barely had a reaction and did not look at her. His eyes were crossed, and his head tilted funny. Blood, sweat, and tears covered his upper body.

She pulled on his last remaining tooth, triggering yet more screams of pain.

"Nnnuuuuaaah!"

LeBlanc steadily increased her power as she stared deep into his frenzied, shrunken pupils. "Good boy. Scream." Abruptly, she yanked as hard as she could, ripping the final tooth from his mouth. She let the vice-grip fall to the floor with a loud clank and then looked at her destroyed, bleeding victim. Her gaze depressed, latching onto his unscathed penis.

"How's your little dick feeling?"

Ezreal's erection was rock-hard, but he paid her no attention as his eyes shut, his mouth pouring blood.

"It's in need of some attention, don't you think?"

"Aauhhhm..."

"There, there. LeBlanc's here." She firmly grasped the base of his cock with her left hand, and with her right, she gripped the other half and pushed down using her wrist whilst pulling up using her thumb, creating a crease in the middle. His shaft resisted the initial pressure, but she used more strength, forcing it to bend.

"Wha..." Ezreal opened his eyes.

LeBlanc bent his penis harder; she could feel it was at its limit.

"Nuuu…Aaowwh!"

The crease turned into a fold, and his penis made a loud popping sound as the tissue snapped inside. Still, she used even more power and forced it to collapse completely, popping sounds echoing off the walls.

"Aaowwwwwwhh!"

"Awh, I just love your cute little screams." She let go of his penis which then assumed its usual phallic shape. Blood leaked out of the tip. She picked up his balls, respective to both hands, and pinched them in-between her index fingers and thumbs, snuggling them into her radial longitudinal creases. Her thenar eminences then hardened, and the warm, comfy hold became a very, very tight squeeze.

"Wuaaahh!"

She squeezed even tighter and could feel his nuts starting to crack, fracturing in several places at once.

"Owwwwwwhhhh!"

"Mmmmn…You won't be using these again, sweetie." LeBlanc pinched his balls as intensely as she could, and they proceeded to pop. Fluids oozed out of the ruptured areas, but she did not let go and continued to pinch his shattered jewels with incredible intensity, forcing a total structural collapse of both.

Ezreal made a high-pitched half scream, half moan, and his pulsing cock suddenly ejaculated a mixture of blood and semen all over LeBlanc's thighs.

"You…Bad boy!" Like a magnet, LeBlanc's hand shot up to the base of his scrotum. She ripped it off with a single jerk.

"Emwess, I dun wuna diii!" Blood surged out of the new hole.

She took a step back and, with a blank expression, watched as a river of blood splashed all over the floor. Moments later, she pointed her index finger at the wound and casted a fiery spell, cauterizing it whilst Ezreal shrieked from the pain. "Now, what to do about that penis?" She took his swollen member in her hands and started bending and breaking it in random directions. As he cried and pleaded for mercy, she just zoned out, focusing solely on the fun she was having–an unbreakable immersion. It changed color many times, from red, to purple, to blue, back to purple…LeBlanc could not recall the last time she had had this much fun.

"Emwess…..Pweeee…."

"Hmm…" She paused for a moment, staring at her nails, before fully extending her fingers and then curling them so as to mimic claws. Her claws began to rake up and down on his broken shaft, slowly scraping off the outer layer of skin.

Ezreal moaned a little as she dug her nails deeper and deeper into his cock. The scratching and scraping went on for a while. Eventually, every layer of skin had been scratched off. Ezreal's moans turned into yelps as her nails now penetrated his corpus cavernosum, as well as his dorsal veins and arteries.

LeBlanc grated the exposed tissues in rhythmic fashion. At a certain point, there was simply not much left to scratch off. She wrapped her thumb and index finger around the untouched head of his penis and then pulled as hard as she could.

Ezreal felt what tissue was left snap off his body. He was cold and could no longer feel his legs. Shaking uncontrollably, he crumpled. Mid-fall, he was pinned against the wall by his master's forceful clasp about his neck. "Uhh…" His vision was blurry, and he made no effort to communicate.

"Ezzyyy…I have a surprise for you."

As his curiosity mounted, Ezreal focused on what was in front of him, and upon realizing what it was, he started to beg for mercy in a particularly embarrassing manner.

LeBlanc felt high off her villainy. Her pupils dilated as her impish smile widened. She was wearing a strap-on, but there was no dildo attached. Instead, a 6-inch-long knife protruded out.

He squealed as it penetrated his urethra and sliced up through his body. He could not see it happening, as LeBlanc had slotted her hands beneath his arms and hugged him tightly, pinning and fucking him against the wall. Ezreal went into severe shock.

LeBlanc responded by lifting him up with her right hand. She squeezed his bubbly buttcheek and moaned.

Ezreal passed out and went limp.

LeBlanc stopped thrusting and frowned. "Well…I guess I have to inject him with adrenaline…"

The world roared back to life. All he could hear was an obnoxiously loud "B-BUMP, B-BUMP, B-BUMP…" Ezreal's thundering heartbeat only seemed to get louder – meanwhile he could feel hands petting his head. The hands playfully ruffled his hair, its nails gentilly scritching and scratching, and for a moment, Ezreal thought he had just stirred from a grotesque dream. The moment faded, as he looked up to see a postured LeBlanc sporting a satanical smile. He also saw a 9-inch-long dildo on her strap-on. He failed to understand.

"Stay like that, Ezzy. Being on your knees should be easy."

Ezreal felt one hand move to the back of his head, and it reeled him closer to the strap-on, inch by inch.

LeBlanc leaned towards him, positioning the strap-on directly in front of his left eye.

"Emweh? … Emwehhh?!"

"It's okay. Empress is here…To relish in your death."

Ezreal's visible eye glistened in the dark. It stared up at its master in disbelief.

LeBlanc thrusted her plastic cock straight into his eye socket. Ezreal tried to resist, but she ignored him and pulled his head into her dick and thrusted even harder. Various juices spurted out all over with each thrust. His eyeball was a mashed goop, and her cock had reached the back wall of his eye socket. She continued to thrust harder and harder, smashing her cock against the wall, until it finally shattered, and her dick impaled his brain.


End file.
